User blog:Waffleman697/Slender Little Findings
Slenderman was originaly a german Fairy Tale his original name was Der große Mann whitch translates to The Tall Man He is Also Know as The Rough Man and other names. In Germany He was a Fairy Tale Designed to get kids to be good 'and go to sleep when there sup'posed to they said he would knock on the kids windows and snatch them away. Another Story is that he dwells at the edge of the black forest in germany and would take the kids who go in after dusk. A journal entry during 1702 in germany was written by a kid named Lars He told his mom that he saw an angel a the day before he was kidnaped by Der große Mann *aka* Slenderman. The people at somethingawfulforums did not make it. The photos may be fake but the story of Lars is not thanks for reading. I have also found out there was a sighting in 1540's a man named Hans Hobein made a wooden sculpture of a man fighting a thing with no face and many limbs I think it was Slenderman I have more research in my note book i get this wierd feeling the more I le arn about him though as if he wants people to know. Also here is the story behind the folklore of the photo some of it was change by a guy for reading purposes of today's readers enjoy. Die Geschichte der Ritter or The Tale of the Great and Noble Knight as it is called english speak countries, is an old German folktale from around the Black Forest in Baden-Württemberg in South East Germany. It tells of a brave knight appointed by the church to slay a great evil who had been steeling ch ildren from a local village. It is thought to be one of the earliest examples of The Slender or Der Großmann as he would later be known as in Germany. At the time he was refered to as Der Namenlose or the unnamable/unspeakable one die unhei lige the unholy. The knight was given a special weapon, a holy weapon sent by God, said to have fallen from the stars themselves. Many believe it is forged of material originally from the place where The Slender Man comes from and that it is the only known weapon that can kill The Slender Man, jokingly named 'The Ender Blade' by fans of The Slender Man legends. Der Ritter's armour was also forged of this substance and gave him protection against a lot of The Slender Man's apparent psychic abilities. The great knight took to battle and was able to saverely wound the beast, but not kill it. It i s said that the would showed neither flesh nore blood, but something else. A darkness, but beyond any darkness of our world. A hungry all consuming void was visible. The knight knew this to be The Slender Man's true form and that he had only cracked the surface, causing it to become vulnerable. Before the knight could take advantage of it's weakened state, The Slender Man was able disappear in a flash light and a loud crackling rushing sound like a bolt of lightning and then all that remained was a small wounded child. The knight believed that in wounding the creature, he was able free one of its many victims. The boy named Benjamin was orphaned by The Slender Man, so the knight raised him as his own son. It would be over a century before any further reports of encounters with The Slender Man were reported. It is assumed that Der Ritter weakened it so much, that it was unable to manifest itself in our world unti l some time had passed. Thanks and Tell Me what you think and your stories ect. :D Category:Blog posts